Episode 5381 (24th August 2009)
Plot Val is still hiding out in the B&B and is getting frustrated with Terry who's ignoring her constant demands. After seeing a forlorn Eric moping around the village, he's starting to feel uncomfortable about lying to everyone about her whereabouts. Val assures him that the next phase of her plan is underway and calls Diane at the pub and lies that she's in Thailand. However, when Eric grabs the phone from Diane, Val hangs up. Terry's unimpressed with her scheming and is furious when he overhears David telling Eric he's had a call from the bank and he suspects Val has been taking Eric's money. Fuming, Terry confronts her and begins unpacking her things from the drawers ready to chuck her out, but is astonished when a confused Val tells him she's actually paid half of her money from the sale of the pub into Eric's account. Meanwhile, Eric has spoken to the bank and is staggered by the news. Thrilled that it proves Val loves him more than money and more than anything else, he's determined to show her he feels the same way. Meanwhile, Chas tries but fails to convince Aaron to drop the charges against John, who has told his family they need to face the fact that he might go to prison, he's tried to apologise to Aaron but it hasn’t got him anywhere. Later, Moira and Holly are filled with dread when Chas admits she's not been able to talk any sense into her son. Desperate to help her dad, Holly heads over to the garage and begins flirting with Aaron, who's tempted but knows she has an agenda. When she admits what she's up to and pleads with him to drop the charges, he tells her he will do but only if she sleeps with him. Disgusted Holly storms off leaving Aaron feeling terrible. Elsewhere, Gennie is upset that Jamie seems to be avoiding her and in the pub, Jamie tells his dad how depressed he's feeling about Gennie. However, Bob remains strong and tells him he should make the most of his single years. Later, there's an awkward atmosphere between the two but he's delighted when she tells him she's breaking up with Dominic. However, as they share a moment, Bob butts in and spoils it. Also, David tells Eric the new factory owners have bought Holdgate Farm. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *John Barton - James Thornton *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast None. Locations *Church Lane car park *The Grange B&B - Upstairs hallway, Val's room, front garden, guest lounge *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior and shop floor *Main Street *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen Notes *Two customers at Home Farm Fayre are uncredited despite each having a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,310,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes